


A Long Car Ride...If They Can Even Make It Out Of The DriveWay...

by karmad



Series: Random Drabbles. [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I suck at tagging, Other, natsu's motion sickness, random prompt a friend gave me, why did they think this was going to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Natsu is about to go on a vacation planned by Erza. She took everything into account except for Natsu's motion sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Car Ride...If They Can Even Make It Out Of The DriveWay...

”This vacation was bound to be perfect. It had to be” Erza thought to herself as she pulled out of her own driveway and drove in the direction of Natsu, Lucy and Gray's apartment. 

Why were those three were roommates Erza will never know as she sat in the apartment complex's parking lot honking her horn wildly. 

"Coming! Coming!" Lucy yelled from the shared balcony upstairs as Natsu and Gray dragged two large pink suitcases down the stairs with much difficulty. Erza watched in amusement as Natsu tumbled down the stairs first bringing Gray down with him. 

"Lucy, you know we'll only be gone for a week right?" Erza mentioned as she saw Natsu and Gray pick themselves up off the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yeah, I know." Lucy clarified carrying a duffle bag full of toiletries. 

"The only reason she doesn't have anymore stuff is because she ran out of suitcases ." Gray grumbled as he put Lucy's fluorescent pink suitcase in Erza's trunk. 

"Yeah." Natsu added "I think her goal was to try and take her whole closet. " he grumbled as he realized Lucy's larger suitcase didn't fit in the trunk with the rest of the stuff. 

"Well, shit!" Gray groaned as Lucy sat mortified at the recent developments. 

Erza got out of the car. "Well guys, it looks like someone is going to have to forfeit the front seat. " she announced. 

Lucy sighed and got in the back window seat, her heart on set on sitting away from the snowman and the pyro. 

"Natsu, Gray do you two have your bags?" Erza questioned. 

"Oh shit, I almost forgot!" Gray said as he ran up the stairs and grabbed a single bookbag from the top of the stairs. 

"Is that for the both of you!?" Lucy asked bewildered from her seat. 

Natsu scooted to the middle seat. " Uhhhhhhh duh." he teased. 

Gray got in the only remaining seat behind Erza and they were off. 

 

They barely made it a block until Natsu turned visibly green from motion sickness. 

"Erza, can we stop the car? I think I'm gonna puke." Natsu whined holding his stomach. 

Erza sent a glare through the rearview mirror. 

"Just can it and take your Troia pills Match Head!" Gray snapped. 

"I can't! Wendy said I've grown immune to them!" Natsu complained.

Lucy sat behind the passenger’s seat. “Here we go.” She sighed.


End file.
